This invention relates to new and useful improvements in curvature and pressure regulators for trowelling bars of mastic and finishing tools.
Such tools are used for discharging and smoothing a layer of mastic material over a junction between adjacent wall boards or the like and it is desirable that a slight crown be formed on this mastic as it is discharged with the crown being determined by the pressure upon the trowelling bar which forms part of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,857 shows one method of adjusting the pressure upon the trowelling bar and hence the crown formed on the mastic material, but this particular device is somewhat difficult to adjust, particularly during the use and gives a relatively coarse adjustment between adjacent flats which requires complete redesign if finer adjustment is required.